Childhood memories
by AniZH
Summary: Beck tells Jade about his favorite Disney song as a child: A Whole New World. She tells him what she thinks the song is about, which isn't suitable for children at all.


Well, this happened. This little one shot is about Bade and a bit about Disney, but keep the rating in mind. This is not a children's story. (Though it's also nothing too explicit or anything. It's just not as harmless as the things I usually write. Hope I'm not too high with the rating now - please tell me if you think so.)  
Hope you like it!

* * *

Beck doesn't really know how it has happened but they are tussling now. He and Jade are on his bed, tussling, until he finally gets her pinned down under him. He sits down on her hip, her hands pinned to the bed over her head, and of course he has to lean down and kiss her, which she returns.

And sue him but he has watched part of the movie The Lion King yesterday afternoon on TV as he has done his homework and he has to say: "This is a little like in The Lion King."

"You did not just say that," Jade says as if she can't believe him, have they just gotten into the process of making out. Yet, it's not like she's trying to push him off of her anymore. She instead makes it surprisingly easy to hold her in place.

"Doesn't this remind you of it?" Beck says. "You watched Disney movies as a child, didn't you? I saw the videocassettes at your house."

He just wants to make sure she won't deny it as she sometimes does with these things as if she never has been a child. She rolls her eyes. "So?"

"So, it's like the scene with Nala and Simba where Can You Feel The Love Tonight plays in the background," he says and he sees in her eyes that she has known that before he has clarified though she makes a disgusted "ugh".

And it's funny how they're already together for two years and yet have never actually talked about Disney movies. They've talked about pretty much every other movie they know, he guesses.

"Which of those movies did you love to death as a child?" he asks interested, drawing her hands together now to be able to still pin them down with one hand while he uses the other to push a loose strand of hair out of Jade's face.

Jade shrugs. "Mulan, I guess. She is pretty whiny through almost all of the movie but I guess it's understandable considering the society she grew up in. And at least she's doing something about all of it." Of course. She loved the one with the tough girl that doesn't let shit happen to her family and at the same time wants to proof herself.

She raises her eyebrows. "How about you? Beauty and the Beast in hope you would also find some dumb beauty some day?"

Well, he has undoubtedly found his beauty that isn't dumb at all but: "No. Aladdin."

"Really?" Jade asks dryly.

"Yes," he answers and confesses: "I still love the song A Whole New World so much."

Jade snorts. "You do know that's about sex, right?"

Okay, she can't do this. She can't taint his dear childhood memories with some of the weird stuff she's thinking. She does that from time to time, has even made him find one of his favorite toys as a child immensely creepy in the process so that he threw it away instead of keeping it to possibly give to his own kid one day.

"It's true," Jade says though, matter-of-factly, still not throwing him off. "Showing someone a whole new world? On a margic carpet ride? In the middle of the night, far away from her father? And she has indescribable feelings and is soaring and tumbling and freewheeling? Yeah, right. It's obviously about sex. To be more exact: About loosing your virginity."

He looks down to her as exactly those lyrics go through his head and... oh, gosh. He can't even be happy about her knowing the lyrics to his favorite childhood song by heart. Because she's actually right.

"Gosh. You know how often I sang that hopping up and down in my babysitter's lap?" he says horrified.

"Your babysitter's lap?" Jade instantly asks, narrowing her eyes and finally, her arms are tensing and Beck is sure she will throw him off in a second.

He quickly kisses her again before he says: "My babysitter was a guy and... gosh, what must he have thought? Thank you for ruining my childhood memories."

That makes Jade smirk again. "You're very much welcome." Her arms relax and he just has to lean down again to kiss her another time, even though she has ruined his childhood once again. How can't he kiss her when she smirks at him like that?

She kisses him back intensely and he slowly lets his free hand wander down her body which she accepts by coming up to meet his hand with her upper body as best as she can with him still sitting on top of her and pinning her down.

And she makes it so easy to forget everything they talk about every time but they have just talked about sex anyway and it's still on his mind and he suddenly has to ask, while he starts kissing down her neck though, with a smirk: "Does that mean I showed you a whole new world?" Made her have indescribable feelings?

Jade has tilted her head to give him more room to kiss, and now quietly says: "No, I showed you."

Of course it's that way around. His smile gets wider as he kisses further down her neck, to her collar bone, while he moves his free hand up her shirt to her breasts, never letting go of her other two hands pinned on the bed. "You did. You took me wonder by wonder, over, sideways and under."

He even almost keeps the melody slightly as he says that and of course Jade says between gritted teeth: "Gosh, stop."

He sits up again slightly, moves up to her face again. "Not up for dirty Disney talk?"

"I'm so turned off, you won't even believe it," she answers though he knows she's not. It's also not like talking about Disney movies turns her on but him sitting on top of her, pinning her down, slowly moving one of his hands under her bra over her breast... that does, he knows.

And he has to tease her a little while he has the somewhat upper hand. So after a kiss, he asks: "Wanna go see the new movie tomorrow? Tangled?"

He has just yesterday seen advertisement of that movie.

Jade cocks an eyebrow. "You did not just ask me that."

He kisses her another time, then: "Come on. It will be fun." He moves his hand over her breast.

Jade answers in an annoyed voice while Beck starts kissing down her neck again and she tilts her head another time to give him room to do so: "You can go to that movie and I'll watch some good horror movie."

He urges: "Come on. I'll talk to you afterwards about everything that could be understood suggestively in the movie."

"That sounds like fun," Jade dryly says and Beck smiles as he shortly sucks down on her collar bone without leaving a clear mark.

"And I will take you on a margic carpet ride right now," he says.

"Yeah, right," Jade answers and of course he has to sit up agan, keeps her hands pinned down but moves his other hand away from her body as he suggests: "I can also stop."

He doesn't want to stop but sometimes he likes threatening Jade with it. It's the look in her eyes then and her reaction that turns him on.

"Don't dare to stop," she now states clearly, slightly wriggling underneath him and he smiles: "What's the magic word?"

"Keep going," she just answers at first. But she knows that doesn't get her anywhere. Of course she can also deny him that please, he will stop and get off of her and then she can actively seduce him, with which she always succeeds. It's not like he would or could ever deny her sex or anything.

But she loves being pinned down by him, she loves him being the active part, the dominant part. She won't get that by not behaving the way he wants her to. It's part of this thing they do. It's something that turns on both of them.

And she may bite her tongue for a second while he patiently looks down to her, then she finally says, looking him straight into his eyes like he likes it: "Please keep going, Beck."

He smirks as he leans down again and draws her into another slow kiss.


End file.
